pokedramaislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Borat
Borat is a Season One contestant on Team Bidoof. Borat was the first contestant to ever win their season on PDI, reaching 1st place, but only reached 17th place in Poke Drama Action on Team Gaffers. Borat is the least favorite of all the winners and hasn't groomed much of a fanbase. Personality Borat describes himself as an entertainer and a singer(albeit a poor one.) He shows a fake italian accent, and appears somewhat reminiscent to Casey from Season Five. Borat is also magnetic, and keeps a plastic cap on his nose to prevent everything metal from flying at him, though when it's removed, it can cause problems(especially for Hunter) or be an advantage(how Borat won) Coverage Season One In 'Episode One', Borat lost his plastic cap when he jumped into the water, thus Hunter got stuck on his nose(this eventually became a running gag between the two characters.) In 'Episode Three', Borat saves Luna from some sharpedos, which sparks a romance from Luna to Borat, which only enhances when he saves her again in 'Episode Five'. Luna returns the favor in 'Episode Seven'. In 'Episode Nine', Borat and Luna share their first kiss, and respectively become a couple, or at least are a couple by 'Episode Ten', when they spend the whole episode making out. Things get edgy in 'Episode Eleven', when Flare and Rosalita concoct a plan to break Borat and Luna up, which involves Rosalita kissing Borat in front of Luna. The plan works for a short while until Rosalita reveals the plan and gets voted out in 'Episode Twelve'. Borat eventually makes it to the Final 2 and squares off against his lover, Luna. Borat wins by taking his plastic nose cap off and getting attracted to Hunter, allowing him to cross the finish line. At the end, Borat reveals that he has a girlfriend back at his home and apparently leaves Luna for her. Poke Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island In 'The Deal', Borat reveals that he used up all his money paying off lawsuits and intends to go after the new case of money. Borat teams up with Hunter, Iridus, and UFO based on the fact that they all get stuck to his nose. UFO explodes in 'The Battle', which sends the other three into the water, where they get sent to Poke Drama Action. Poke Drama Action Borat joins PDA on Team Gaffers, but is soon voted out in 'Episode Seven' when a sneeze from him causes a tunnel that his teammates were in to cave-in, nearly killing them. In the 'Poke Drama Action Finale', Borat asks Polak what he thought about his TV show, 'Sascha', which likely is where all the lawsuits that Borat faced came from. Epilogue In the epilogue, it is revealed that Luna went missing. When Borat is questioned about it, he claims to know nothing, despite the fact that there is an ursaring head in his refridgerator, suggesting that Borat has killed Luna and decapitated her. Audition Tape "Hi, I'm Borat the Probopass! I like to entertain people! People like to pat my nose and rub my moustache and stuff like that. But don't come near me with metal stuff. Please. I hate scraping metal stuff off my nose. I can sing. Wanna hear me sing? *sings the Bagel Song for thirty seconds*" Trivia